Mad Hatter
by ZeroPerson
Summary: Another fic that I made that has no plot whatsoever. Plz read & review.


A.N.: This is just a weird -possibly funny- little fic of my imagenary world. LIKE IT OR ELSE!  
  
-----------------------  
  
Zero: Oh Steph...  
  
Steph:-looking around like an idiot- Who dere?  
  
Zero:-hits Steph for being so much like her- Steph, will you please pick a guest for our tea party?  
  
Steph:-raises her hand- Oooh. How about Nathan?  
  
Zero: NO! We are not bringing you boyfriend here! Every time Sassquatch comes, he beats up my guests.  
  
Steph: He doesn't mean to.  
  
Zero: Yes he does! He thinks that they are 'stealin' his womin's!'  
  
Steph: ... I dunno, you pick.  
  
Zero:-cackles like a maniac- My PlEaSuRe! -pushes button on remote given by the good people of Fanfiction.net. Hooray for them!-  
  
(Edward Scissorhands, Frank-In evil bunny form. from Donnie Darko-, Donnie Darko, Gollum, Sirius Black, Captain Jack Sparrow, and Malfoy appear out of nowhere)  
  
Malfoy:-recognizes Pip(Steph) and Zero, screams- Ahhhhhhhhhh! Not you two again! Last time I saw you two, the plot made no sense at all! -sobs like a little bitch.-  
  
Zero: Shut up! You're at a tea party this time.  
  
Malfoy:-squeals like a lil' girl- Ooooo. I love a tea party.  
  
Jack Sparrow:-slurs- Wharza rum?  
  
Edward: -looks scared and walks over to Jack- You look a little like me.  
  
Jack Sparrow: No I'm not u're mum!  
  
Pip: I smell a plot hole! What'll we do?  
  
Zero:-pushes button and Jack is vaish-o- Fixed!  
  
Gollum: -looks around suspiciously- Where's... my... Precious!  
  
Zero:-eye twitches- I've already had it up to here with you.-pushes button and he is replaced by her diary-  
  
Everyone else:-rushes over there and reads-  
  
Malfoy: 'I'm soooo bored?'  
  
Steph: 'Pip was being stupid today?'  
  
Edward: -acidentally cuts Sirius- Oh! Sorry Mr.  
  
Sirius: It's alright. You're not going to start worshiping me again, are you lady?  
  
Zero: I'll manage. -pushes button, diary and Sirius dissapear- See. I managed.  
  
Donnie:-looks at Frank- Ahhhhh! Frank says that this isn't a tea party fic at all but instead it's another fic where there's no plot!-starts sobbing-  
  
Zero:-comforts him- It is. Shhh. Don't worry.  
  
Steph: How did you know that?  
  
Frank: -just startes from behind his mask-  
  
Steph: -gets creeped out and shudders away-  
  
Donnie: I seriously need to tell me therapist this.  
  
Steph: I just happen to have 4 PHD's in therapy.  
  
Zero:-pushes button and a chair and couch appear- Give 'im the Hypno!  
  
Steph: He's already under it. Now Donnie, tell me your problems.  
  
Donnie: Blue... Blue balls.  
  
Edward: 'Blue balls'?  
  
Zero: I'll explain.-whispers what it is in his ear-  
  
Edward: Oh my. -hand rushes up to his face in shock, he cuts Zero in the process- I-I'm sorry.  
  
Zero: It's alright, I can't feel pain.  
  
Malfoy: Why not?  
  
Zero: -pulls up her sleve to reveil stiching- I'm actually a living ragdoll.  
  
Frank:-just stares at them creepily-  
  
-Donnie in the backround starts screaming about how 'he can see him' and how 'the world will end'.-  
  
Steph: -Calms him down-  
  
Edward: I'm a sort of ragdoll.  
  
Zero: Really?  
  
Edward: Yes.  
  
-They stare at each other in that long stare that means two charecters fall in love, which only happens in movies.-  
  
Malfoy:-coughs- so... how... 'bout them Yankee's?  
  
Zero: Not now other utterly hot boy.-realization dawns that ther is no plot going on in the story.- Oh no! There's no plot, thus ensuring a plot hole. -takes swig from flask-  
  
Edward: What's that?  
  
Zero: Vodka. Want some?  
  
Edward:-takes tiny sip and goes into that gasping/drunken fit-  
  
Zero:... Maybe that wasn't such a good idea.  
  
Malfoy: Ya think!?!  
  
-Steph and Donnie come back-  
  
Steph: It turns out that Donnie has the same problems as you Zed!-shorter version of Zero-  
  
Donnie:-looks at Edward- What happened to him?  
  
Malfoy: Vodka. -steps away from Frank who is being as creepy as ever-  
  
Edward:-snaps out of that phase since it was only a drop- Hello. What just happened?  
  
Donnie: Hate to break it to y'all, but... the fic/world is going to end soon. Hey! Dr. Hot. You wanna come with me?-portal to his world opens-  
  
Steph: I dunno... I mean... Nath-  
  
Zero:-pushes her into there- Do it! He's cute! Edward, may I come with you?  
  
Edward: Ok.-they go through the portal-  
  
Malfoy:-looks at Frank-... Wanna go to a bar?  
  
-Frank and Malfoy go to 'the pit of drunkards and sluts', I heard that it was quite nice-  
  
------------------  
  
A.N.: How'd ya like it?! Another nonsense fic by Zero, to give humor-hopefully- to those who have none... And Nathan. I'm sorry for making Steph cheat on you at the end of the fic, but u're probably not going to read this so HAHAHAHA! Conichiwa Bitches! 


End file.
